Verbatim
by tikki de lune
Summary: Two warring passions dare to find solace in the most unusual places. E T. I don't own CCS.
1. World War 3

Verbatim

By tikki de lune

Chapter 1: World War 3

"Nani!" 

"Hai, you did! You tied with him again!" Sakura exclaimed giddily while calming her fuming friend. "Isn't that kawaii?"

Apparently, Tomoyo had topped the quarterly examinations. It was just too bad that she had to share the top spot with her No. 1 enemy, Eriol Hiiragizawa. Again. For the nth time.

Ever since Hiiragizawa Eriol decided to stay in Tomoeda for good, things changed. Though Li's hatred hadn't changed, it was still evident. And Tomoyo, she's a different story.

Ever since she knew Eriol was competing against her and trying infuriating her in every possible way, Tomoyo decided to do everything in her power to overcome and top him. But alas, her efforts were in vain. Eriol became very popular and she was teased about being the closest to Eriol, for she was always seen with the boy. And the vast knowledge of Eriol didn't help either. So, she had to contend with anything that had to do with Eriol. Like whenever the two of them topped every exam, with exactly the same score of an ace.

"What is so cute about topping with that smart alec?" Tomoyo sneered as she walked along the corridor, ignoring the dreamy looks the guys gave them. 

"Come on Tomoyo-chan, it's like you don't know!" Sakura reminded her purple haired friend about her popularity. "You and Eriol-kun are two among the most popular people in this school! And to be related to Eriol in any way is a girl's dream come true!"

"Well, I'm not among those girls. I'm having a nightmare, cursed even!" Tomoyo huffed. "I'd rather be stuck with any guy but Eriol."

"That's exactly one of my points. You happen to be the best of enemies! Didn't you know that your lives are watched like a soap opera?" Sakura rolled her eyes in exasperation. 

"I don't know what you are talking about. All I know is that you are siding with that blue-haired brat and leaving me suffering."

"Oh I wouldn't say that to your friend if I were you," an all-too-irritating voice said.

"And what do you care about what I say to my best friend," Tomoyo turned to meet the cool face of Eriol.

"I'm just saying that you ought to be considerate enough," he stated in his patented oh-so-calm manner. "She's human too, you know."

"I know that! You don't have to remind me, you know," she mimicked before gliding away.

++++++

"He so infuriates me! Why can't he just mind his own business," the irate purple head said.

"He just likes to do that," Li said, while eating his lunch. "Trust me, I know."

"How could you say that about Eriol-kun?" Sakura frowned at the Chinese boy's behavior. Tomoyo snickered as she watched Li turn into a red neon light. 

"But he's right, Sakura-chan, he does that for the sake of his personal entertainment," Tomoyo agreed. 

Sakura frowned at the two of them.

"May I join this little party?" a cool voice said.

All three heads turned, two glaring at him and one smiling sweetly, patting the green grass to admit the boy. The two groaned and muttered something about Sakura being too friendly.

Eriol decided to initiate a conversation. "So how was the morning?" 

"Fine."

"Ditto."

"Oh, I nearly flunked my Math quiz! It was so hard! I forgot to simplify the last fraction and the radical of the denominator!" Sakura narrated much to the bespectacled boy's amusement and to the frustration of the other two children.

"I thought Li was tutoring you," Eriol eyed the Chinese admirer of Sakura. Li shot him a burning glare.

"He is, but because of his soccer practice," Sakura sighed. "He asked Tomoyo to take over."

"So Tomoyo is not teaching you well," he pointed out.

"I teach her well enough for her to understand!" Tomoyo burst. "She just needs a little more practice and a wider attention span!"

"Why do you need a wider attention span?" he queried.

"I keep on falling asleep," Sakura admitted.

"So she is a boring tutor then."

"I am not!" Tomoyo retorted. "And don't jump into conclusions if you can't prove it, you English brat!"

"I'm not jumping into conclusions, Daidouji-san," Eriol explained coolly, "I'm just making inferences based on my observations."

Tomoyo felt blood burning her skin. She couldn't take this public display of humiliation Hiiragizawa was doing to her. "And how can you make such inferences when you only base them on someone's "Viva vace" testimony?"

Eriol didn't say anything anymore. He let her win this one. He had to control his temper as he prepared for Tomoyo's smug self-adulation. 

"Can't say anything good enough?" Tomoyo cocked her left eyebrow. "My Eriol-kun, I thought you were wiser than to argue with someone you regarded as 'inferior'," she said in mock horror.

"I'd rather keep silent than force you to deflate your ego," he said smoothly. He stood up, packed his things and went away. "I fear that I might be late for class."

Tomoyo smiled triumphantly.


	2. Cyber Investigation

Chapter 2: Cyber Investigation

The phone ringed. Tomoyo went over and hit the speakerphone button. "Moshi moshi."

"Tomoyo-chan, Naoko-chan here," the voice said. "I've got something you'd like."

"Something like Eriol's funeral schedule?" she snidely remarked. "Because that's something that would really get me interested."

"It's about the latest web site everybody's been talking about," the caller excitedly informed her. "It's like a pen pal site. But it's not just any ordinary site wherein their e-mails are just listed. You can chat with them directly!"

"I'm not interested," Tomoyo said. "I've more important things to do."

"Let me explain it. If their listed name is printed blue, it means they are logged in and you can chat. But if their name is in red, it's either their, chatting already or they are not logged in."

"Thanks for informing me. But I'm still not interested."

"Come on, Tomoyo-chan. At least you know about this latest craze."

"Whatever."

Naoko hurriedly gave the address, saying that she still got to chat with her friend. 

"Hmm…Cyberpals.com?" Tomoyo typed in. The site immediately opened with a welcoming banner informing her that she is the one-millionth guest and she wins a special prize. She clicked and the prize turned out to be a describe-what-cyberpal-would-you-like. She typed in the following: 

-Humorous

-Smart (if not, at least sensible)

-Mysterious

-Bookworm

-Friendly

She pressed Enter and waited. A page appeared and said: 

1 pal recovered.

She looked down at the code name. 

"Hmm, seems good enough," she said before clicking it.

++++++

Eriol glanced at his screen. He received an e-mail from his friend, Heartbroken. He read the letter.

Dear Soldier,

Today's been terrible. I've been having problems with my friend. I couldn't seem to be able to help her because she couldn't help herself. This guy likes her and she doesn't know that she loves him too. Another problem is that, she insists on seeing him as just a friend and nothing more. Please give me an advice.

Heartbroken

Eriol smiled. Ever since he visited the site, he found an outlet wherein he could expel his frustrations. And he met people. He never bothered to ask the basic information like the name (of course), age, gender, country, birthday, etc. All he wanted was to have a friend. So far, Heartbroken (HB) was the only one who was able to understand his barriers. HB also did not disclose any personal information. 

Despite all these, they kept talking. 

Eriol answered the letter with wisdom from his olden days. 

++++++

Tomoyo was having a blast. Her pal was so funny, hysterical even. They were talking about school and Tomoyo was currently relating to SO about the problem Sakura had. Of course, she did it discretely.

"She is so dense! I mean, can't she see how much the guy loves her!" she said.

"The time will come when she will realize it," SO said.

"But what if she's too late?"

"Your friend won't be too late. Trust me." 

And so they went on sharing stories until Tomoyo decided to log out.


	3. Caught You

Chapter 3: Caught you

"Ohayou, Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura said as she came in two minutes before the bell.

"Ohayou, Sakura-chan!"

"You look tired," Sakura said, looking at Tomoyo.

"I was up until 10."

"What were you doing?" Sakura asked.

"Talking with a friend."

"Who?"

"You don't have to know."

"Why?"

RING!

++++++

"Why?" Sakura continued her inquisition on Tomoyo's revelations during their recess.

"Because it's a secret," Tomoyo said quietly.

"Oh, so you've finally found your "someone"," Sakura teased.

"I don't even know if SO is a guy," Tomoyo replied.

"So your friend has a name after all," Sakura cheered in triumph.

"Who's SO?" Li suddenly asked.

"Tomoyo's "secret" someone," Sakura laughed.

Li just smiled lopsidedly.

++++++

"So Tomoyo was up all night, talking with her friend," Sakura related the story to the girls. They were giggling madly when Tomoyo entered.

"Tomoyo-chan! I thought you prioritized your studies above anything else?" Rika said.

"Of course I do! Why wouldn't I?"

"Because you were talking with your SO?" Chiharu said.

"Who's SO?" Tomoyo disguised.

"Admit it Tomoyo, you went to Cyberpals," Rika said.

"You went to the site? I thought you weren't interested when I told you about it last night," Naoko interjected.

The girls looked at Tomoyo. Tomoyo sweatdropped and groaned inwardly. 

++++++

When the news that Tomoyo was chatting in Cyberpals.com broke out, the visitor rate boosted, mainly because more guys hunted down Tomoyo's probable code name listed in the guest book. But to their dismay, no luck was available.

Soon, Tomoyo's every move was watched by every guy in school, as well as outside, much to Tomoyo's discomfort. And worse, every open opportunity to fish out details was attacked. One important detail was not left out in every interrogation: who was Tomoyo chatting with?

If Tomoyo's girlfriends were harassed, Tomoyo was humiliated. Especially when one particular bespectacled guy heard about it and decided to use this as an opportunity for his sick amusement.

"Ah, if it isn't Tomoyo-chan," Eriol drawled in front of the girls. "So how are you faring this turbulent incident?"

"As far as I'm concerned, you don't have a right to interfere with whatever I do," Tomoyo replied, while controlling her temper at the honorific the boy addressed her.

"I do have a right. As your No. 1 enemy, I have every right to know this and use it to further fan your temper," he smiled coolly.

"Oh yes, how could I overlook that fact," Tomoyo said. "Please forgive for being amnesiac."

Eriol was really amused. "Don't worry, I'm always here to remind you of that." He left their spot and went away.

Sakura and the others breathed out in relief. "And I thought I'd be seeing flying food."

"Don't worry, Sakura-chan," Tomoyo smiled sweetly. "We're getting along just fine.

++++++

"It's very strange," Chiharu wondered out loud. "For Tomoyo to be able to handle all that."

Li agreed. "Come to think of it, yeah. She's quite not herself today."

Sakura was clueless. "Probably because she was tired from chatting. She told me that every after her study period, she chats with SO."

Naoko said something quite significant that could change the point of view of the group. "It could only mean that she's definitely hooked up with SO."

"Which means that…" Rika started to conclude.

"Our Tomoyo-chan likes a guy!" they gave each other high fives.

"What makes you girls sure that SO is indeed a guy?" Yamazaki asked, not bothering to share with the high fives. 

"Women's intuition, my dear Yamazaki," Chiharu said. "Trust us, we're sure."


	4. Developments

Chapter 4: Developments

Tomoyo flicked on her computer. An awaiting e-mail appeared.

Dear Heartbroken,

Today has been interesting. I managed to run into one of the best people I've ever met. Unfortunately, she was having a crisis. Life must be really hard for her. I'm quite ashamed because I keep on bugging her. Could you advise me to stop doing it?

Soldier

"I'll be glad to be of help. I have problems like that," she typed. "There's this person in my school who is so irritating. I'm having a nice day and he rains on it. What's the matter with him?"

And so, Tomoyo continued typing her letter and sent it.

++++++

Dear Heartbroken,

You sound like this girl I know. But I'm certain that she's not you. You're more fun to talk to, you're more sincere, you're more clever… while she's cold, rude, and gets on my nerves," Eriol typed another letter and sent it to HB.

"Master Eriol, it's almost your bedtime," Nakuru said.

"Yes, I know. But could I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure Master Eriol," Nakuru plopped down on his bed.

"As you've found out, there is this girl I've been communicating with for the past weeks. And sometimes there's this thought about her being Tomoyo that keeps on haunting me."

"So you've decided to call her Tomoyo, Master," Nakuru pointed out.

"Yes. And somehow I've become fond of irritating her. And if there goes a day without her fuming face in front of me," Eriol sighed. "It's like I've missed something important."

Nakuru giggled. She recalled the time when Eriol sent Tomoyo a box of assorted brassieres on her 16th birthday. There was a glow-in-dark bra, a body-temperature-sensitive bra, edible candy bra, an extremely lacy one, and a plastic bra with purple, glittered liquid inside. There was even a note that said, "I personally picked these out for you and I discretely asked the girls about your cup size. I hope you like it." It was simply hilarious.

"So what do you think?" Eriol asked. Nakuru looked at him like he was not Clow Reed. He looked more like an innocent boy, asking his sister about girls. "Well, I think that your actions only further proves the saying, 'The more you hate, the more you love'." 

She saw her young master widening his eyes in surprise. "But how is that possible? All I said was that I loved to see her face when she is irritated, and that I don't ever want to miss an opportunity to tease her, and now you're saying that I've taken I liking to her?"

Nakuru laughed even more. "You love to see her, irritated or not. You also take every excuse to talk to her, even if just to tease her. As you said, you LOVE her. Why, you even compared her, of all people, to Heartbroken. And you don't even know if she's a girl!"

Eriol was incredulous. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. "But that can't be! I just want to tease her, because she is such a snob. I want to punish her, because she is so cold."

The Moon Guardian held a finger in front of him. "Correction. You're mean to her because she stole your heart. And you want her attention." And that silenced Eriol. Nakuru sighed. "Master please, go to sleep. You have a lot of things to do."

"Very well." He allowed Nakuru to tuck him in. 

++++++

Late that night, someone opened the computer and typed an e-mail.

Dear Heartbroken,

I'm not sure if I'm going to tell you this. We've been good friends for three months. And I think that it would be safe now if you could tell me at least your gender, age. I don't think that I'm ready to know your name. As for me, I'm a guy and I'm 18 years old. Well, don't ask me why I did this, I just wanted to know you more. Hope you won't get angry.

Soldier

The mysterious person sent the e-mail and smiled to herself.


	5. Discovering Shame

Chapter 5: Discovering shame

The next morning, the girls were surprised to see a faintly blushing Tomoyo. 

"Ohayou, Tomo-" Sakura broke off as she saw her startled friend. "Daijoubu ka?"

"Daijoubu desu," she answered. "It's nothing." 

The Rika and the others were unbelieving. "You found something about SO, ne?" 

Tomoyo blushed even more but still said nothing.

"Oh my god! He's a guy!" Chiharu gasped. The girls were shocked. "How did you know?"

"He sent an e-mail this morning. He said he's also 18," Tomoyo finally spoke up.

The girls shrieked in happiness. They kept jumping around, telling Tomoyo how kawaii the situation was, and Tomoyo kept on blushing, until three guys came in and stared at them. Li cleared his throat and silenced them.

"What's going on?" Yamazaki asked.

"It's a-" Tomoyo tried to stop them before,

"Tomoyo's got a clue on who's SO?" Li asked.

"Yeah, SO's a guy and he's 18 years old!" Chiharu said. 

"Oh isn't that kawaii?" a deep voice said. The others turned and saw Eriol standing, smiling at them. "So Tomoyo-chan, what are you going to do? Gonna skip your homework and send your profile to him? Then spend the night smitten about your mysterious boyfriend?"

"He's not my boyfriend!" Tomoyo reddened with rage. "He's very close to me and I consider him one of my most precious friends." 

RING!

++++++

The girls ogling and teasing at Tomoyo spent the day. And as gossip has always been, by the time lunch came, half of the male student population knew that they had a rival.

++++++

Tomoyo managed to get out of school without much embarrassment, thanks to the help of Li and Sakura. 

After her study period, she opened her computer and typed her gender and age.

++++++

Minutes later, Eriol opened his inbox and was surprised that Heartbroken had a message.

Dear Soldier,

As you requested, I'm female and also 18 years old. 

Heartbroken

Never in his life had Eriol experienced such chagrin. He closed his computer. "NAKURU! Get in here!"

"Yes Master?" she appeared quickly.

"Why?"

Nakuru knew that Eriol had figured her scheme. She just answered. "I thought you'd be surprised and happy knowing something about your friend."

"I would have. If only it wasn't Tomoyo!" he practically shouted.

"You mean that… oh my god!" Nakuru gasped and suddenly broke into a lopsided grin with her mouth slightly open.

"What is so funny?" Eriol asked, still fuming.

"That's so KAAWAAAAIIIII!!!!!" Nakuru practically jumped and decided that it was better if she left. Eriol sank down into the floor.

"And to think I embarrassed her."

That night, Eriol was sleepless. He twisted, turned, and even tried to sleep on his couch near the window. He couldn't imagine how right his musings were when he thought Tomoyo was Heartbroken. He even remembered the e-mails they exchanged. Tomoyo hated Eriol but liked Soldier. But Eriol loved both. He thought about the afternoon. Tomoyo actually cared for Soldier! She also considered him a very precious friend. And to think he actually called Soldier her boyfriend!

Eriol blushed. What if Tomoyo was in her room now, thinking about Soldier? But his expression changed when he thought of Tomoyo's reaction if she ever found out that he and Soldier were one. NO! I'll never reveal to her that I'm him, he decided. No matter what.


	6. Evasion

Chapter 6: Evasion 

After a few days, the group noticed a change in Tomoyo's behavior. They asked her about it, yet she refused to answer. They even noticed that Eriol wasn't bugging her that much anymore. 

So, they decided to find out once and for all. They cornered Tomoyo in class and dragged her to the school grounds. 

"Okay Tomoyo, what's the matter?" Rika, being having a dominant attitude asked.

"It's nothing," she replied.

"Nothing? How could it be nothing if it changed you overnight?" 

Tomoyo didn't answer and kept her bowed head as it is.

"Tomoyo-chan, please, tell us your problem, we're your friends," Naoko said.

Tomoyo pursed her lips as she debated whether to answer or not.

"PLEEEEAAASSEEEE?" the girls asked in their most pleading voice.

Tomoyo sighed. "It's SO."

"Why? You've broken up with him?" Yamazaki asked. He got a whacking from Chiharu.

"He hasn't been mailing me for a week ever since I told him I was a girl."

"What?"

"That's it?"

"How come?"

"I don't know," Tomoyo said, her lips quivering as sadness overcame her.

"Maybe he doesn't like girls."

"Li!" Sakura said. 

"What? That could be a reason."

"But that can't be a ground for SO to discontinue your communication," Rika said. "There's got to be more than that."

"Have you tried asking him about it?" Naoko queried.

"I did. But he didn't answer back. For days I thought he was just tired or busy but then a week had passed and still nothing," Tomoyo said in frustration. "Then I found out that he had removed his name from the site."

"How about his e-mail add? Did he delete it?"

"No. He just doesn't answer back."

"Then it doesn't mean that he hates you! He just won't speak to you for another reason," Chiharu figured.

"And what would that be?"

"It's either he's figured out who you are or…" she paused.

"OR?" the group asked.

"Knowing that you are a girl, he's confirmed he's feelings for you."

"WHAT!"

"Yes. He decided to find out who you are because if you were a guy, he'd want to be your best friend. And since you told him you're a girl, he's interested in you more than ever," Chiharu finished with a smile of assurance. Tomoyo blushed. 

"Then why is he avoiding Tomoyo-chan?" Sakura asked.

"Because, like someone here, he doesn't know what to say next," Rika smiled and gestured vaguely at Li. The Chinese boy scowled. 

"But it still doesn't make sense," Tomoyo finally spoke again. "I mean, why would he avoid me? After all, we haven't met yet."

"It's a possibility that he's from around here," Li said.

The group gasped in shock. "Of course! That's it! He could be around here! We can find him then." 

"How do we do that?" Yamazaki asked. "With all the guys who are after Tomoyo, anyone would claim that he's SO."

"Why don't you ask him to meet you somewhere?" Rika asked. "It's the most likely thing to do."

"What if he won't agree?" Tomoyo doubted. "Or worse, what if he won't come?"

"Tomoyo-chan, this is one sacrifice you must make. You must be able to handle the pain that would come with it," Naoko soothed her. "This is one way of finding out." 


	7. Rendezvous

Chapter 7: Rendezvous

After Eriol had done typing his research, his computer signaled him that he had received an email. Accidentally, he clicked on OPEN and the message appeared.

Dear Soldier,

I'm sorry to bug you again. I'm just concerned why you keep ignoring me. So, I've decided to settle this once and for all. I'd like to meet you here in Tomoeda…

Eriol shut off his screen. His nightmare has come. No matter how much he avoided it, it seemed that Fate wouldn't stop until it made them cross paths. He swore to himself that he would do anything for Tomoyo not to find out. He would've accepted the invitation had it only been another girl. And now, Tomoyo, last person he wanted to see right now, asked him. To fix this problem. He even caught himself wishing that if only they weren't the worst of enemies and they were to meet, at least he'd see Tomoyo happy. But then, he instantly knew that Tomoyo would never want to see him again after this happened. If he went to the place. 

So, he typed back, half-heartedly, that he would be there. Then he finished reading the letter.

++++++

The next day, during recess time, the group quickly gathered around Tomoyo.

"WELL?" they asked in unison.

Tomoyo hid a small smile. "He's coming."

The group gasped in surprise. Then they whooped in happiness. Then they gave each other high fives. They didn't notice that a boy was silently muttering to himself that he should've told her not tell anyone. He just hoped that this would be over.

++++++

Tomoyo sighed as she brushed her hair. At least she didn't have to worry about her friends. She didn't tell them where they were going to meet. 

She wore a simple dark blue dress. It had short loose sleeves; the skirt reaching down to her knees, with a ribbon tied to the back. Her hair was set on two pigtails, with the ribbons tied halfway down her hair, giving her a loose, innocent impression. She wrapped the ribbons of her sandals around her ankles and finally went out.

++++++

Eriol quietly waited from across the street behind a tree. He came early to see if she would come. When she did, she looked surprised, then suddenly afraid. She must've thought that he wouldn't come. He waited for a few minutes. When she rose to leave, he appeared behind the tree.

++++++

"Daidouji-san!" he called out.

Tomoyo turned and was completely in shock when she saw Eriol in the outfit she told Soldier to wear so that she would recognize him. She stood, unmoving, while he made his way across the street to her. 

"Daidouji-san," he said when he got to the table. "Please don't be angry. Sit down and let us talk."

"You couldn't be," she slowly shook her head. "You just couldn't…"

She hesitantly turned away when he grabbed her hand and turned her to face him. "Yes, Daidouji-san, I'm Soldier." He sat her down and returned to his seat.

"I'm sorry if I had avoided you."

Tomoyo remained speechless despite all the questions she had in store. 

"Daidouji-san?" he asked.

Tomoyo felt cold from the shock. Eriol, her worst enemy, was actually the one who found his way to her heart. And now, she was here facing the guy she most despised and the guy who became the dearest to her heart. Her mind was in turmoil. She felt numb.

"I knew it was a mistake to invite you." She stood up and left, leaving Eriol alone.

The group watched in amazement as they witnessed the dramatic scene that had unfolded. The girls were close to tears while the guys remained in shock.


	8. Noise of Silence

Chapter 8: Noise of Silence

Three days have passed since Tomoyo had cried herself to sleep. She'd go to school in silence and avoided people as much as possible. The only thing that made her forgive her friends - when she found out that they followed - was when they did not tell anyone about anything and didn't bother her. Yet, she still had to face the fact that Eriol was still sitting behind her. In every class. Another thing that placated her was that Eriol wasn't doing his usual chore of disturbing her.

After a week of Tomoyo's silent treatment, the group decided that it was good to move in back. 

"Tomoyo-chan," Sakura asked. "Could we talk?"

Tomoyo mustered up all her courage and agreed to meet at the park.

"First of all, we're very sorry," Sakura began. "For being nosy."

"Second, we want to ask you how you are feeling," Rika said.

"And we'd like to hear an honest answer," Chiharu followed.

The group waited as Tomoyo composed her self. Li muttered something about killing the Brit if he ever found out that something bad happened. 

"I feel very confused," she placed a hand on her forehead. "Like being torn. I don't if I should feel happy, angry, or disappointed."

"There must be a reason for your confusion," Naoko prompted.

"It could've okay if it were some other guy. But it just had to him. Of all people, it just had to be him where I found happiness and solace."

The others fidgeted; remembering the conversations Tomoyo had shared about SO. They knew she was very happy about her friend. Maybe even up to the point of secretly loving him. 

"But now, do you think you could still accept him?" Sakura asked, worried for her friend and Eriol. "Even if you'd cut your communication."

Tomoyo sighed. She knew she couldn't get rid of him easily. Now that he knew some of her secrets and vice versa. She'd never forget the fun times they had spent together, when they were still obscure from each other. How she wished she knew it would come to this. 

"We'll give you time to think," Rika put a hand on Tomoyo's shoulder. "But at least, you have to recover. Your admirers wouldn't like it if they see you gloomy.

Tomoyo's spirits were somehow lifted. She thanked her stars for giving her good friends. "Thanks."

Eriol couldn't concentrate in studying. His mind was always interrupted by the past. A happy past. He thought that his life could've been okay if he was just teasing Tomoyo to no end. Or it could've been okay if he never bothered Tomoyo and concentrated on Heartbroken. At least their meeting could've been fun.

But what happened wasn't his idea of fun. He had made Tomoyo cry. Now, Heartbroken would truly live up to her namesake. She'd be forever gone. So, what was he to do now? He knew he could apologize, but it would take years to make amends. After all, he himself wanted to tease Tomoyo. But he did not mean to hurt. He just wanted to amuse himself. 

So now, he had to suffer. Time for karma to take its toll. 


	9. Atonement

Chapter 9: Atonement

It was impossible for the students not to notice what had been happening for three weeks. Because all of a sudden, the main corridor have become less noisy, for one of the reasons students always looked forward to the afternoon was to catch the latest bickering of the most favorite duo.

Even the teachers were worried. Not that they liked the war, but it seemed that whatever happened had affected the behavior of the students. Classes became less rowdy, and the teachers were able to finish every lesson because of the quiet atmosphere. They somehow thanked Kami-sama for the improvement but they also became quite bored of the uncommon stupor the students showed. 

++++++

The day passed normally. Students were attentive, the guys kept on throwing glances at Tomoyo, and teachers reprimanded sudden outbursts. All in all, the day was stable.

Tomoyo made her way to the back of the school quietly. She asked the others to go ahead. She decided to be alone for a while. She went to the farthest gazebo. But when she got there, she found Eriol seated, with his back turned to her. "Good afternoon, Daidouji-san." 

"Good afternoon too. I'm sorry to disturb your moment's peace, so I'll be-"

"Please stay."

As much as Tomoyo wanted to leave, her body refused to obey her wishes. It told her that it was time for indemnities. She sat down across him.

++++++

Eriol didn't know where to begin. He had a lot of things to say. He looked at her with a gentle face.

++++++

An angel's face. Tomoyo blushed. It was the first time she did so in front of Eriol. Usually she'd give him a cold stare or a raised eyebrow. But now, she bowed her head.

++++++

"I see we've both changed."

Tomoyo looked up. Eriol was broaching the subject subtly. Like whenever they talked about problems. Before. "I guess we have."

"I know this sounds crazy," Eirol continued. "But I'd like to apologize."

Tomoyo couldn't find the heart to be angry. She knew he was true to his words. "Me too."

More silence followed as they tried to find words to say. 

"Are you still angry with what happened?" Tomoyo asked.

"I'm wasn't angry when I became your friend," he said. 

"Me too." Tomoyo was starting to feel stupid. She could have said something wiser.

Some things have changed indeed. 

++++++

"I don't know what you are talking about," Tomoyo retorted. "But whatever it is, I don't like it."

"My, my Tomoyo-chan," Eriol said his endearment in such a different manner that the girls were gasping in surprise. Usually they'd hear the honorific in a teasing manner. But now, it was incredible.

"Don't you Tomoyo-chan me, Eriol-kun," she mock chided, much to the bewilderment of their friends. People started to stare as they passed by, and Tomoyo blushed. 

"Don't you know when a guy is asking you out?" Eriol said coolly near Tomoyo's ear. Li and Yamazaki's eyes nearly popped out. "I thought you were smart enough."

"I know I'm smarter than you," she said growing irritated at the boy. "Why can't you just do it discretely?"

"So I'll take that as a yes," he said and went to his seat. Tomoyo rolled her eyes and sat in front of him.

The class couldn't believe their ears. 

The end!

So how did you find it? Cliffhanger? Frustrating? Kawaii? Then review! 


End file.
